


Suspicious Activity

by Paraselene_Spear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraselene_Spear/pseuds/Paraselene_Spear
Summary: Sylvain worries about Felix recently. Detective Gautier gets to work.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	Suspicious Activity

Sylvain wasn't an idiot. He had attained a rather unsavory reputation as a slacker, a scoundrel, and as a skirt-chaser, but he refused to be seen as stupid. In fact, Sylvain had a keen eye and astute intuition over his friends' well-beings. As the oldest of his group of four childhood friends, it was something he had been forced to develop, lest life split them all apart. Because of this, his classmates would be surprised to learn how much Sylvain could glean from them from just a glance.

So, when Felix recently started acting differently than he usually did, Sylvain was the first and probably only one to pick up on it.

It started out harmlessly enough. Sylvain noticed some strange deviations from the norm that was Felix, but he couldn't conclusively say something was amiss. Felix would stare into his food during lunch as if lost in thought. He would be a step off in responding during conversations. Signs pointed to Felix having a lot on his mind, but Sylvain assumed that to be the normal stress of Academy life affecting him.

Most curiously, Felix had started tapping his foot or even bobbing his head absentmindedly during classes, nervous tics that Sylvain knew Felix hadn't had before. Even during field expeditions, he would catch Felix tapping a finger on the hilt of his sword during down time. When it was brought to the raven-haired student's attention, he simply brushed it off as nothing. Sylvain was hard-pressed to disagree. With all the bombastic events that seemed to happen every month, Sylvain chalked it up to his paranoia. Besides, Felix's tics looked like the grumpy swordsman was moving to a song.

It was certainly amusing to watch, at the very least.

But as time wore on, Sylvain couldn't help but become increasingly concerned over his friend's new behaviors. Felix had started missing meetings more and more frequently, the first serious sign that raised Sylvain's alarms. Felix Hugo Fraldarius wasn't _just late_ to his training. He seemed to get lost in his own mind more and more and would get frustrated when he caught himself doing so. Felix had also taken to disappearing at random times to only reappear at a moment's notice as if nothing happened. However, because of Felix's disposition to act as a " _lone wolf,"_ or as others like to say, _"a dick,"_ many of their classmates couldn't notice anything differently aside from the sharp-tongued noble being more abrasive than usual.

Unfortunately for Felix, Sylvain was not one to let this lie.

* * *

It happened during a late-night training session.

Ingrid, as punishment for catching Sylvain's attempts to relax near the Sauna conveniently during the ladies' late-night hours, forced the philanderer to walk himself down the steps and towards the Training Grounds instead where a lone student practiced.

Felix watched the two enter, Ingrid dragging Sylvain with his ear pinched between her fingers. She "gently" shoved Sylvain towards him and turned around to leave just as quickly as she arrived.

"Keep him in line," was all she said before the doors shut behind her, leaving the two nobles alone in silence.

Felix wasn't one to dawdle.

"What the hell did you do this time?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with," was all the Sylvain said, the flirt massaging his aching ear. Felix rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh. Sure."

He walked over to a rack of training weapons, grabbing and tossing a wooden lance towards the guilty party, who had reluctantly caught it.

"Aww, I'm flattered, but you don't have to waste any of your precious training time on me," Sylvain said, his sarcasm not so subtly hiding his underlying plea for mercy. Felix provided none.

"You heard her. She told me to keep you in line, and I refuse to have you gawking and jeering at me."

"Yeah, but that was _Ingrid._ This is _you._ You are your own person, Felix. You have the power to forge your path through decisions you can make-"

"Get into stance and shut your mouth before I stick my weapon down it."

Sylvain groaned. There was no getting out of this one, unfortunately.

Sylvain took a steadying breath and entered his battling stance. His opponent did the same, eyeing him from across the grounds. Felix slowly paced around, Sylvain keeping the tip of his weapon trained in his direction.

The two friends were no strangers to sparring. When Felix started out, Sylvain had easily defeated him, his experience and 9-year old body overpowering his young friend's newfound energy. As the years went on, Felix's dedication and determination had made him a frightening opponent, Sylvain having to try his best to keep up and earn his victories.

However, when the massacres happened that changed their lives forever, Felix had become obsessed. Sylvain's best efforts could hardly contain Felix's unmatched tenacity, His Highness being the only one left to provide competition.

So, when Felix's sloppy approaches and uncharacteristically reckless style was quickly countered by Sylvain, the Gautier's heir knew that his friend's state of mind was clearly bothered.

He parried another predictable strike and countered by butting Felix's sword hand with the end of his lance, sending the swordsman's weapon out of his grip. Sylvain watched Felix curse in frustration once again before angrily ambling to retrieve his sword. Sylvain pursed his lips at the sight.

"Hey, Felix," Sylvain cautiously called out. Felix's head whipped around, his eyes meeting Sylvain's with a message, challenging Sylvain to say something he would regret. The glare almost deterred him. "Are you... nothing's going on, yeah?'

Felix scoffed in response, a look of annoyance crossing his face as if to express he was expecting something of serious consideration to come out of Sylvain's mouth. He picked up the wooden blade, ignoring the question.

"Quit talking and get ready."

Felix was halfway towards a wide-arcing slice before Sylvain raised his hand to signal him to stop. His order was heeded, although reluctantly, Felix's scowling expressing so. With a pair of eyes boring into him, Sylvain scrambled to find words that wouldn't provoke his friend into being the first man to decapitate a victim with a dulled, wooden blade.

"Come on, Felix," Sylvain started, hesitantly. "You were so sloppy that even _I_ beat you. That shouldn't happen."

Felix's glare grew colder.

_Ah shit. He's going to kill me._

Sylvain decided to keep it simple or else he'd forfeit his life.

"Look... if anything's up, just say something. I'll be there. You know that, right?"

The tension in the air and his unexpected sincerity seemed to have thrown Felix off his balance, the scowl on his face softening for a moment. Felix's brow furrowed, and he looked away. Sylvain was surprised to see any sort of vulnerability from his friend these days and hoped that maybe his offer for help would finally be acknowledged. 

But just as quickly the pensive look graced Felix's features, his normal, if more subdued scowl took its place.

"I'm fine, Sylvain. You're imagining things."

Sylvain sighed, the only thing left showing his concern being a halfhearted gaze aimed at Felix.

Obviously, there was something wrong, but with his friends, Felix especially, he couldn't force them to speak words locked inside them.

He debated questioning him further, thinking maybe that only one more push was needed to unlock the answers.

He shook his head and readied his lance.

"Whatever you say, Felix."

* * *

From that night on, Felix's behavior appeared to have "fixed" itself, but Sylvain was smarter than to simply accept that. Felix's actions, habits, and attitude were normal on the surface, but the anxious, antsy energy that Sylvain felt emanating betrayed the act Felix put up.

Also, Felix was still disappearing occasionally. Despite how hard he worked to make himself appear normal, one couldn't exactly keep up appearances when they weren't there to look normal.

Tired of sitting and hoping for answers to magically unfurl themselves before him, Sylvain decided that he needed to take the initiative if he wanted to save his curt comrade from his issues. Realizing that the only lead he had was linked to Felix's unseen adventures, Sylvain had devised the simplest course of action to solve this mystery.

He would accompany Felix.

From afar.

Preferably without Felix knowing.

Sylvain was aware that it was ridiculous, but if Felix was going to be difficult, it required an equally difficult solution.

So, Sylvain had committed to his plan. He simply needed to follow Felix, and he could get to the core of the mystery.

* * *

It was the third day of his stealth operation when Sylvain considered giving up.

He cursed whatever higher being was watching over him for he was certain that they were the cause of Felix maintaining a perfect, _boring_ routine the moment Sylvain's task had begun.

He was shocked at how many times one man could practice the same sword techniques without becoming a sword themselves because for three days, that had been Sylvain's only entertainment. 

Lectures, train, dine, train, study, _train,_ dine, **train,** sleep, all while still bearing all the intangibles of being Felix Hugo Fraldarius.

Sylvain knew that his friends were more dedicated than him, but this was ridiculous.

Sylvain rubbed his eyes as he followed his target for the last stretch of the day, any new stimuli better than watching Felix traverse the same hallway again. It was rather late at night, but Sylvain learned that Felix liked to roam around before going to his usual stomping grounds.

But when he finished and let his vision clear, he realized that Felix was nowhere to be found. The only reason Sylvain didn't curse was because servants of the goddess were near, but he couldn't believe his misfortune.

However, not all was lost if Sylvain could simply find his prey again. In fact, this was a great opportunity. If he could find Felix, maybe he could find solutions.

So, Sylvain quickly walked through the grounds hoping his elusive friend would make himself known. The Training Grounds were first and confirmed to be Felix-less. His eyes scoured the sauna area, yet no sign Fraldarius' second son was seen. Or, at least, Sylvain hoped. He didn't chance an in-depth inspection in case Ingrid, or His Highness were around. The Greenhouse was empty, the Fishing Pond abandoned, and the Knight's Hall bare. He considered the Cathedral, but even Felix wouldn't walk that far for prayers.

Felix had escaped.

He trudged through a near-empty Reception Hall, about ready to accept the failure of his night.

"Geez, Sylvain. You alright? You don't usually look this glum."

Sylvain looked up, though not by much, to meet the slightly worried eyes of his workaholic of a classmate.

"Oh. Hey, Annette. What are you up to?"

The young girl tilted her head in slight worry at her query being ignored but answered anyways.

"I'm just off to the Kitchen area to bake some thank-you sweets for Mercie and Ashe for some training earlier," she answered rather cheerily before a more serious tone took over. "Are you feeling okay, Sylvain?"

He gave a shrug in response. "I'm fine. Just stuff on my mind, I suppose."

Annette frowned. "I see... I don't know what's going on, but I'm happy to lend an ear if you need one!"

Sylvain offered a small smile. Annette's positive energy was always infectious.

"Hah, I'll keep it mind. Usually I'd love to talk a wonderful girl's ear off, but I'll leave it for another time."

Annette pulled out a small smirk. "Wow. You aren't going to flirt around? Something seriously must be wrong then."

They both chuckled at her teasing, the levity helping raise Sylvain's spirits.

He was ready to call it a night and say his goodbyes before he decided to take a shot in the dark.

"Hey, Annette. You don't happen to know if anything's going on with Felix, do you?"

The moment he finished speaking, Annette's face took on a fierce look. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth thinned.

"Why? What's wrong with Felix? Did he do something? Did he _say_ something?"

Sylvain had to back up and raise his arms to calm down an increasingly aggressive Annette encroaching upon his personal space.

"Woah, woah, hey, easy. What are you talking about? It was just a question."

Annette leaned in closer, observing Sylvain's face as if she was watching for anything incriminating.

"Is that so?"

Sylvain nervously darted his eyes around in confusion. Was he being pranked?

"...uh. Yes?"

The sprightly sorcerer sprung back.

"Okay then! Yeah, sorry, I don't know anything. Felix still seems pretty Felixy to me. _That villain."_

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

Annette's bright smile was too much for Sylvain who was still suffering from severe confusion.

He was too tired, and it was too late for this.

"Well, I hope you manage to figure out your situation, Sylvain. I gotta get to baking."

She waved goodbye while she entered the Dining Hall, Sylvain returning the gesture. When she was sufficiently far away from him, he retired to a nearby table and exhaled heavily. He placed his face in his hands.

_I need a break from human interaction._

...

...

...

...

...

"Hell's wrong with you?"

_Fuck._

Sylvain rubbed his face but refused to lift his resting face.

"It's nothing, Felix. You're all just tiring."

"Hm. Glad we can agree on something."

"Glad we do. "

Felix elected to stay quiet, unsure of how to continue.

...

...

...

"... I'm... going to go."

"Mm."

Sylvain continued to lay his head in his arms, Felix's echoing footsteps slowly decreasing in sound.

He just needed a moment or two to collect himself. He remained there for a minute or two before he continued his search for Felix.

...

...

...

...

... 

...

...

...

...

"Wait, that was Felix, _what the fu-"_

He bolted out of his resting seat, stumbling, falling, and picking himself up to follow the trail. He was glad people weren't out. His dignity was important in attracting females.

He sprinted out of the Reception Hall, checking the tea area and the gazebo. He almost missed it, but the moonlight reflected off a dark surface, and Sylvain caught sight of Felix walking towards the side entrance of the Dining Hall.

Sylvain caught his breath and silently (or as silently as he could) crept behind a hedge and watched.

_Okay, Fraldarius. What have you been up to?_

Sylvain observed his friend. Felix gave his surroundings a quick glance then leaned closely next to the entrance. He waited, wondering if Felix was waiting for something. When he remained there, Sylvain became perplexed. He did not spend nearly four days and weeks of worrying just to watch Felix lean against a wall.

His pondering didn't last long as he caught the end of a distant noise that reached his ears.

"- _~ And then a little sprinkle it takes to make and create the perfect cake! ~"_

Apparently, a little tune was emanating from the Kitchen, Sylvain deducing that Annette's singing was the source. It was a neat little thing to hear, he thought to himself, until he saw an unexpected sight.

Felix had relaxed himself against the wall, his head aimed downwards. His eyes were closed, and he was slightly bobbing his head up and down. His foot tapped against the stone in beat with Annette's tune.

He was _smiling._

Sylvain rubbed his eyes to make sure his eyes weren't creating impossibilities from the dark, but the sight remained the same.

He didn't know what to make of what he was seeing. Felix smiling wasn't a rare thing. Most of them were just smug or triumphant.

What he was looking at now wasn't either. It seemed more like the one's Sylvain used when he was talking with women, but it was more sincere.

It was fond, and fond wasn't a usual word to describe the ways Felix would feel about things.

Sylvain didn't know how long he had been gawking, but Annette's singing had stopped, Felix moving and straightening his appearance out signifying so. There were sounds of clanking utensils and shifting tools. The light illuminating the Dining Hall turned off, and Annette slowly walked out, humming happily with a covered cake in her arms and a stack of plates.

" _Interesting cake."_

_"GAH- FELIX!"_

Annette fumbled in surprise and almost dropped her treats, Felix catching and steadying her.

_"Careful, you probably don't want to ruin that."_

Felix's voice had no wit or curtness that often accompanied his voice. It sounded like genuine care.

It wasn't normal.

_"I wouldn't have to worry about it if you weren't waiting there like a creepy...creep!"_

_"Waiting? I was on my way to the Training Grounds when you walked out in front of me."_

_Oh Felix, you're a damn liar._

_"Ooh, it doesn't matter! What do you even want? Here to make fun of me again? Chastise me? Ruin my hopes and dreams?"_

Sylvain heard a sigh.

_"What are you- never mind. Look, I just wanted to ask if you needed any help now since I'm here."_

Sylvain watched Annette eye Felix suspiciously, something anyone would have done if Felix had willingly offered them help.

_"Why? Do you need something from me? Are you gonna blackmail me and tell everyone about my singing if I say no? Huh?"_

_"Why would I blackmail you if I wanted to help you? Also, why are you so aggressive, I swear-"_

_"It's because you're a villain! Mage Marauder! Felix Felon! Annette... Assaulter!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_..._

_What the fuck am I watching?_

_"So, do you want help?"_

_"...yes please."_

_"Okay... Here, let me take the plates."_

Sylvain watched Felix carefully procure the stack of plates from Annette's arms, the latter watching him with a pout on her lips. It was rather cute, Sylvain had to admit.

_"Where are we headed?"_

_"Mercie's room. We also need to give Ashe a slice."_

_"Do I get one?"_

_"If you keep my secret, then... maybe."_

Sylvain watched them disappear, his jaw still hanging open from what he had just witnessed.

What was he supposed to do with this information? Is this what Felix has been doing? Skipping training just to hear Annette chirp out a little song? Why?

...

_Oh holy shit._

Sylvain had to sit down and place his hands on his hands to deal with the knowledge of his answer. He laughed in disbelief.

He didn't know how to feel that the weeks of stress Felix had imposed on Sylvain was because Felix had a _crush_. A full-blown, school-boy, awkwardly handled crush.

He let out a half-groan, half-laugh that rumbled straight from his diaphragm, but Sylvain couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

* * *

Sylvain sat in his seat before the morning lectures, waiting for Professor Byleth to arrive. The rest of his classmates were happily conversing and snacking on some leftover cake that Annette was so graciously passing around. The festivity had even attracted students of other houses, most notably Lysithea and Linhardt. Sylvain himself had taken one and finished his last bite.

His dark-haired friend entered the room, taking in the scene with slight amusement on his face before taking his own seat. Sylvain couldn't resist and leaned over to talk. He put on his easy smile.

"Morning Felix. You don't want some of Annette's special cake? It's pretty good, I gotta say."

He gave Felix a toothy grin, and the swordsman scoffed.

"Ridiculous. You know I don't like sweets."

" _Oh._ Is that so?"

_Because you were eyeing something sweet last night._

"Yes. It is."

Before he could continue, a small redhead appeared before them.

"Good morning, Felix. Hey, you want another slice," Annette asked, holding out a piece of cake for him.

Sylvain raised his eyebrows and watched Felix slowly look over from Sylvain's smug gaze and Annette innocently holding out her sweet treat.

He slowly reached for the plate, his eyes locked with Sylvain's. They didn't look away from each other.

"Thanks Annette."

She let out an _"mhm!"_ and made her way back to her seat, oblivious.

Felix didn't falter, their staring contest going on and on. Sylvain couldn't stop the grin slowly taking over his face no matter how hard he tried to hold it back.

Despite the inconvenience it caused him, Sylvain would be lying to say he wasn't happy that the answer he uncovered was as... inane as it turned out to be. It was silly and fun, and with the lives they lived, he decided that it was something his friends sorely needed, especially Felix. He never would have imagined Felix looking as happy as he did again like he did last night.

Besides, maybe he could finally give Felix some useful advice.

Sylvain could lord Felix's secret over him, chastise him, joke with him, and play around with him. It was something that was on his mind.

Instead, he broke their locked gazes, and he waved his arm off in dismissal. He smiled.

"Enjoy yourself, Felix."


End file.
